


hunger

by serelenty



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelenty/pseuds/serelenty
Summary: i thought that love was a kind of emptiness
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> finally back at it again with something super short!! and thank you again miss florence welch

it felt like a hallucination, knowing exactly what kurogane wanted. 

no one ever knew what he wanted, sometimes not even himself. so knowing it, and being _this_ sure about it, was almost scary. 

because it meant that it was clear enough to be realized, and emotions that kurogane _clearly_ portrays are meant to be frightening. 

fai should run away from such an uncontrollable attraction. something as powerful as that shouldn't be messed with.

but he wasn't going to. he was going to brace it and try his best to survive it, as hard as he knew that was going to be. 

so he just stood there, staring back at kurogane. back, because kurogane was staring for much longer before fai took the courage to do it too, and kurogane's eyes were unreadable for seconds before it downed on fai. 

fai's fingers curled into fists when kurogane started walking towards him, _bracing_ for what was to come. no words were needed, really. 

then kurogane was there, almost hovering over fai due to the height difference, looking down at him, and that just made fai's stomach curl.

kurogane lifted his hands up, going towards fai's shoulders and sliding them up to the sides of fai's face, taking strands of hair with the motion, resting them where the neck and mandible met. 

fai closed his eyes in that meantime, finally ready for everything he was going to lose. not giving up, just giving in.

lips parted, barely breathing with anticipation, fai dared open his eyes before the worst, because he just couldn't help wondering what was taking kurogane so long. and for the second time, fai realized something else.

kurogane was the same as him. filled with whatever that was. with the intent of breaking it, _destroying it_ , but keeping it at the same time. 

closing his eyes again, fai took hold of kurogane's shirt hems and it was like a mute understanding. 

they met midway. 

broken, heavy, tired, unforgivable. but they didn't have another option besides surviving it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it!! <3


End file.
